


Pups

by Supadackles10



Series: Pregnancy Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supadackles10/pseuds/Supadackles10
Summary: Jensen e Jared enfrentam o desafio da paternidade e também um antigo inimigo!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Parte final do Pregnant Verse!

Primeiro mês:  
-Jen e eu somos perfeitamente capazes de cuidar dos bebês sozinhos, mamãe.  
-Você tem certeza? Eles ainda são tão pequenos e...  
-Mamãe, eu prometo que te ligo se precisar de qualquer coisa. Além disso, a Janine tem vindo um dia sim outro não para me ajudar com a arrumação da casa. Vai ficar tudo bem, Jen está de férias do trabalho nós damos conta.  
-Se você insiste...eu...é só telefonar que eu venho lhe ajudar, está bem?  
-Eu sei e obrigado por tudo, nós não teríamos conseguido sem você.  
Sherri olhava orgulhosa para seu filho. Após Jared, Jensen e os bebês saírem do hospital, Sherri e Donna se mudaram temporariamente para ajuda-los com os bebês. Os primeiros dias foram cansativos, mas agora com um mês estava um pouco mais equilibrado e Jensen e Jared já entendiam melhor os horários e pequenas manias dos bebês. Donna havia voltado para sua casa 2 dias antes, mas telefona a todo momento para saber como as coisas estavam. Chris, Chad e Josh coordenavam uma equipe de seguranças que ficava 24 horas em frente ao prédio deles, Alan ainda tinha o pressentimento de que as coisas não estavam tão seguras, então redobrou a vigilância. Megan ajudava Jared a organizar todos os presentes que chegavam do mundo todo, ela e Jared pensaram em abrir uma fundação para lobinhos carentes/órfãos e doar os milhares de presentes que ganhavam diariamente.  
-Sua mãe já foi? – disse Jensen que acabara de acordar de uma rápida soneca enquanto os bebês dormiam.  
-Sim, ela já foi e Janine também saiu mais cedo. Somos só nós cinco agora. – disse Jared sorrindo.  
-Jay, ontem eu levantei no meio da noite para olhar os bebês, só pra ver se eles estavam respirando direito...  
-Eu também já fiz isso. É estranho, não é? É muito bom ter filhos, um amor tão forte que às vezes sufoca, mas...mas eu estou sempre com medo, sabe?  
-Eu sei, eu entendo, acho que depois de tudo o que passamos é natural ter este medo.  
-Sim, mas parece que...que ainda não acabou, sei lá.  
-Minha mãe diz que até hoje ela tem medo de acontecer algo, que nunca acaba, mas melhora a gente se acostuma com as emoções que a paternidade nos dá. Mas eu sei do que você está falando e te prometo que nada vai acontecer com eles.  
-Eu confio em você, mas também tenho medo de algo acontecer com você.  
-Acho que isso vem no pacote de amar alguém, não é?  
-Vai ficar tudo bem, não é Jen?  
-Eu prometo que vai.  
E neste momento Thomas acordou e com seu choro forte, despertou seus irmãos também.  
-É sua vez de ir Jen! 

Segundo mês:

-E então o belo Ômega adormecido acordou e ele e seu Alpha viveram felizes para sempre.  
Jared olhava da porta do quarto dos bebês enquanto Jensen segurava Austin no colo, ele havia dito para Jared que para acalmar o pequeno Ômega ele sempre contava um belo conto de amor. 

Terceiro mês:

Os três bebês olhavam atentamente para seu pai Ômega, enquanto este fazia sons engraçados (pelo menos ele acreditava ser engraçado) e caretas. De repente, Thomas soltou uma leve gargalhada, na verdade foi apenas um barulhinho, mas Jared com lágrimas nos olhos jurou para Jensen que foi uma sonora gargalhada. 

Quarto mês:

-Acho que eles finalmente dormiram!  
-Será mesmo?  
-Sim, mas teremos que ser rápidos, porque você sabe, sempre que estamos nas preliminares eles acordam!  
-Não brinca com isto, já faz muito tempo!  
-Eu sei! Estou morrendo de vontade!  
-Agora!  
-Vai!  
-Não acredito que já acabou!  
-Foi sua culpa!  
-Não foi não, eu sempre faço direito!  
-Ah sei! Era melhor termos tentado transar!  
-Será que dá tempo pra isso?  
-Bom...já que os bebês dormiram...  
-Vamos pro quarto!  
Ao passar pela porta do quarto, os bebês acordaram chorando. 

Quinto mês:

-Jen, venha ver a Justice está engatinhando!  
-O que...? Oh! Minha filhote tão esperta! Vem com o papai!  
-Olha como ela é espertinha! Forte e linda e...o que é isto na boca dela?  
-Justice, dê para o papai!  
-Cuidado Jen, acho que é....oh, é um pedaço de papel higiênico!  
-E cor de rosa!  
-Eu disse que ela não iria gostar! 

Sexto mês:

-Qualquer coisa você me liga, está bem?  
-Pode deixar Jay, eu te ligo, melhor ainda eu me comunico com você via telepatia.  
-Thomas já tomou o leite. Justice só daqui uns 10 minutos e Austin só quando chorar, nunca sei o que ele quer.  
-Sim Jay, já sei de tudo isto.  
-E tem o Alce de pelúcia da Justice que acalma o Austin quando ele fica irritado.  
-Sim Ômega, eu sei disso.  
-Qualquer coisa, é só você ligar para a minha mãe. Ou para a sua. Melhor ainda, liga pra mim.  
-Está bem, ligarei.  
-Bom, então eu vou indo...  
-Pode ir tranquilo.  
Jared deu mais um beijo em cada filhote e também beijou Jensen levemente nos lábios. Era a primeira vez que iria se separar dos bebês, ele iria apresentar um trabalho na faculdade já conseguiu fazer online parte do curso e voltou a alcançar a turma, por ser o último ano ele não queria parar, já que desejava trabalhar como professor. Jensen o apoiava o tempo todo, mesmo sendo mal visto por parte da sociedade que acreditava que Ômegas só serviam para procriar e cuidar da casa.  
-Vamos ver quanto tempo até o papa ligar. – disse Jensen sorrindo olhando para os filhotes que brincavam com seus bichos de pelúcia.  
Quarenta e seis minutos depois, Jared telefonou.  
-Jen, como eles estão?  
-Estão bem...Jay, você está chorando?  
-Não.  
-Meu amor, tudo bem se você chorar.  
-Não estou chorando igual você chorou na primeira vez que teve que ir até o escritório.  
-Eu não chorei! Só estava com a voz daquele jeito porque estava gripado!  
-Você levou quarenta e cinco minutos pra ligar, eu pelo menos aguentei mais tempo!  
-Sei... bem, eu vou lhe mandar uma foto deles, está bem? Eles estão quietinhos mordendo os brinquedos.  
-Nem sentiram minha falta, não é? Bem que minha mãe sempre disse que quando menos se espera eles te abandonam!  
-Jay, não fique assim, tenho certeza de que eles sentem sua falta, mas eles confiam em você, sabem que você vai voltar.  
-Será que eles sabem mesmo? Eu tenho medo deles se sentirem abandonados...  
-Jay, eles nunca se sentirão assim. Eles sentem o que você sente, eles sabem que são amados. Dá pra sentir daqui todo o seu amor, se eu sinto, eles também sentem.  
-Obrigada Jen! Agora tenho que voltar para a aula. Dê um beijinho neles por mim, está bem?  
-Eu te amo.  
-Eu também te amo. 

Sétimo mês:

-Vem com o papai vem! Isso mesmo meu pequeno Alpha! Vem aqui me dar um abraço.  
-Jen...ele...  
-Isso, muito bem! Oh meu Alpha deu os primeiros passos! Você conseguiu gravar Jay?  
-Sim! Thomas, meu filhotinho lindo já anda! Oh deixa eu te dar um abraço e um beijinho!  
Jensen e Jared rodopiavam com Thomas que ria alto, enquanto seus irmãos olhavam a tudo e também riam e batiam palmas.

Oitavo mês:

Jensen balançava o corpo de um lado para o outro, numa tentativa péssima de dançar. Jared e os filhotes riam alto e batiam palmas para acompanhar a música. Jensen amava o som da gargalhada de Jared e sempre fazia de tudo para ouvi-la.  
-O papai de vocês é um bobo mesmo!  
-Pa...  
-Justice?  
-Pa...pai... – a garotinha repetiu e sorriu orgulhosa pelo feito.  
Jensen e Jared pararam e olharam um para o outro. Jared estava com lágrimas nos olhos e Jensen sorria tanto que provavelmente iria sentir dores no rosto mais tarde.  
-Minha pequena Alpha já falou sua primeira palavra! Jared...  
-Quem é este bobo que fica dançando para nós, hein Justice?  
-Papai!  
-Sou eu mesmo! O papai! O...ei, bobo?  
-Bo... – disse Thomas balançando os braços.  
Jared e Jensen se entreolharam e soltaram uma sonora gargalhada. 

Nono Mês

-Sim mãe, Justice já aprendeu mais algumas palavras, e o Thomas também, apesar de só me chamar de bobo. Justice deu os primeiros passos ontem enquanto Thomas já corre. Mas o Austin...ele... bem, ele ainda não fez estas coisas e confesso que estou um pouco preocupado.  
-Jensen, cada criança tem o seu tempo, você mesmo só falou com 11 meses.  
-Mas é que eles todos nasceram ao mesmo tempo e eu fico preocupado que ele fique para trás, sabe? E sei que não tem nada a ver com ele ser Ômega, porque o Jared já falava e andava com 9 meses, segundo a mãe dele.  
-Meu amor, é como eu te disse. Cada criança tem seu tempo, ainda que sejam gêmeos, eles não tem que fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo.  
-Eu sei, você está certa, é bobagem minha.  
-Não é bobagem, é natural. Só tome cuidado para não faze-lo se sentir mal por isso.  
-Eu nunca faria isso mãe. Eu amo os meus três filhos com a mesma intensidade.  
-Eu sei. Dê tempo ao tempo.  
-Obrigado mãe. 

Décimo mês

-Jen, acorda.  
-O que foi?  
-Vem ver isto.  
Jensen se levantou e seguiu Jared até o quarto dos bebês. Cada um deles dormia em um berço diferente, porém os três berços ficavam grudados um no outro.  
-Você os colocou juntos no berço do Austin?  
-Não, de alguma forma Justice e Thomas foram até o berço do irmão e deitaram com ele...  
-Por que será?  
-Acho que talvez ele tenha acordado durante a noite, não sei. Já faz tempo que eles dormem a noite toda.  
-Jay, nossos filhos são tão unidos e...e se protegem, e são ainda tão jovens!  
-Eles são nossos filhos Jen, não tinha como ser diferente.  
Jensen e Jared passaram um bom tempo olhando admirados para seus filhos que dormiam pacificamente juntos. 

Décimo primeiro mês:

-Papai...Papa...  
Jensen e Jared acordaram sobressaltos no meio da madrugada.  
-Você ouviu?  
-Sim.  
Foram até o quarto dos bebês e viram que apenas Austin estava acordado sentadinho no berço, enquanto os irmãos dormiam cada um em seu berço.  
-Ei bebê Ômega, o que foi?  
-Papai...Papa...  
Jensen e Jared sentiram seus corações acelerados. Austin havia falado com eles, mas via telepatia. Eles nunca haviam se comunicado com os bebês telepaticamente e nem sabiam que era possível. Emocionados, eles pegaram o bebê no colo e lhe encheram de beijos e carinhos. Jensen se lembrou da conversa com sua mãe. Cada um de seus filhos havia desenvolvido uma habilidade e cada um tinha seu tempo. 

Décimo Segundo Mês: 

-Acho que vou trocar a roupa da Justice.  
-Jay, ela não é uma boneca!  
-É sim! É minha boneca! Meu pai nunca me deixou ter uma boneca, eu brincava escondido com as da Megan.  
-Jay, você quer uma boneca?  
-Já tenho a Justice!  
A festa de aniversário dos filhotes estava bem animada. A princípio seria apenas um bolinho para os amigos, mas as crianças amavam o desenho da Marsha e o Urso (Jared que amava) então eles resolveram fazer na casa dos Ackles, que era enorme. Além de Chris, Chad, Jeff Morgan, Dra Samantha, Janine a diarista com os filhos, e os familiares de ambos, alguns amigos da faculdade de Jared e do trabalho de Jensen também apareceram e aparentemente todos eles tinham filhos.  
Jensen olhava satisfeito para seus filhos que sorriam felizes no colo das avós, tios e avô e seu coração se enchia de amor e ternura. Ele sempre achava que era uma bobagem gastar dinheiro em uma festa que os aniversariantes nem se lembrariam, mas ao ver a alegria no rosto de Jared e a maneira como seus filhos riam e batiam palmas com a decoração ele pôde entender que comemorar a vida é sempre válido.  
Thomas correria de um lado para o outro, Justice conversava com as avós apesar de muitas das palavras serem desconhecidas, e Austin olhava atento a tudo e de vez em quando pensava alguma palavra que apenas seus pais e irmãos podiam ouvir. Era uma linda tarde de sábado e tudo estava tranquilo e alegre. 

J2

-Já estamos a postos.  
-Assim que eles deixarem a festa vocês podem começar o show. 

J2

-Obrigado pela festa de hoje pai. Jay e eu somos gratos por tudo que vocês tem feito por nós.  
-Eu amo vocês meu filho, e eu sei que errei muito...  
-Pai...  
-Não, eu sei que errei com você. Muito poderia ter sido evitado, mas eu estou me redimindo. Você só me traz alegrias e sou grato por ser meu filho.  
Jensen abraçou seu pai como há muito tempo não abraçava e sentiu uma emoção diferente, como se fosse um pressentimento. 

-Megan, como estão às coisas lá no Instituto Canis Lupus?  
-Só esta semana recebemos mais de mil brinquedos e arrecadamos mais de 3 milhões de dólares para ajudar as instituições todas! Estou tão orgulhosa e também muito feliz por você e Jensen me deixarem cuidar de tudo.  
-Você é boa com finanças e também é honesta, ninguém melhor para cuidar disso. Jen e eu estamos pensando em fundar o Pack Fund, para organizar melhor a distribuição das doações, mas falo com você sobre isto depois, estou exausto e os bebês também, já até dormiram no colo da mamãe e da Donna.  
-Sim, me ligue para falar sobre isto depois, está bem?  
Jared abraçou a irmã e chamou Jensen para irem embora. Como sempre, Chad, Chris e Josh tinham o esquema de segurança montado. Três guarda-costas sempre saíam juntos com Jensen e Jared, mesmo sem eles perceberem, e as câmeras de vigilância da cidade estavam sempre filmando tudo o que acontecia perto do apartamento. Todo cuidado era pouco, porque além de serem Canis Lupus, eles também eram da família do Pack Alpha do Texas.  
Como sempre, Jensen e Jared entraram em seu carro e colocaram as crianças nas cadeirinhas. Justice e Thomas dormiam, Austin apesar de sonolento lutava contra o sono.  
Chad estava em um carro na frente, Chris de moto e Josh e mais quatro seguranças acompanhavam atrás. Tudo parecia calmo, até que depois de cinco quarteirões um carro ultrapassou o semáforo e bateu com tudo no carro de Chad. Jensen freiou o carro e parou e Jared deu um grito acordando as crianças que choraram. Vários carros se aproximaram e pelo menos vinte homens armados começarem a atirar contra Chris, Josh e os seguranças. Três carros bloqueavam a saída do carro de Jensen e Jared que havia pulado para o banco de trás e estava tirando os bebês das cadeirinhas.  
-Finalmente terei meus filhos Alpha e um escravo Ômega.  
Jared sentiu um frio na espinha ao ouvir aquela voz.  
-Pai...  
Jensen sabia que só teria uma alternativa para salvar seus filhos e Jared. Respirou fundo, olhou para Jared e se transformou em lobo.


End file.
